Hole in the Wall
by Kana-Of-Monsea
Summary: It's been seven years since Kana Uchiha had seen her brother Sasuke, and at first it doesn't go to well when she finds him. But as relations grow stronger, a new attraction between brother and sister grows; without either of them knowing! sucky summary XP
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke and Kana: The Other Sibling**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

**Surprise! You Have a ****Little Sister****!**

Disclaimer: To bad I don't own Naruto…stupid lawyers (lawyers glare) NEVERMIND THEN!

I walked up to the Leaf Village gates. After all my searching, I had finally tracked the location of my older brother. You see, I'm Sasuke's twin sister. I'm exactly two days younger than him (yes I know, weird.) My mother was the only one that knew of my existence. I was kept a secret from the clan, considering the successors of the Uchiha clan had to be boys. I was kept in a secret room behind Sasuke's. Then the day of the Uchiha massacre happened. I had made my way out of the secret room into the hall. I heard a faint cry coming from the room at the very end. I walked quietly to the door and peeked over. There was red everywhere. Splattered on the walls on seeping out of my parents. Mother looked at me then, her eyes black and empty, yet a smile still on her broken face. She mouthed the words ' I love you' and, as she did so that none of my family would notice me, put a shushing finger to her lips. I did the same. Tears dripped down my face and down hers. Once again she mouthed the words ' I love you' and I mouthed it back. I watched as she fell to the floor, tears still fresh on her face. My first reaction, scream. Scream and cry. But I held the screaming inside and put a finger to my lips once more. That was the last time I saw her. Before all the murder, when I was very young, I would always ask how Sasuke was doing. I would ask, "Mother, what time does Sasuke get home?" or "Mother I want what Sasuke ate today!" Since my room was right behind his, I knew a lot about him. His favorite food is Okaka rice balls and tomatoes. His least favorite food is Tempura and Natto. Personally I like Tempura, but back to the subject at hand. I walked through the gates and entered the village. If I meet Sasuke, I want to get to know him more before I tell him the truth I thought. I strolled around for a while until a blonde boy ran into me. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He turned around said, "Sorry!" turned back around and ran. "What's wrong with him?" I asked myself. I kept walking and stopped at a place called Ichiraku Ramen and decided to get something to eat. I sat down and ordered a bowl of beef miso ramen (OH MY GOD I LOVE RAMEN!) and waited patiently. Next to me I overheard something that in very closely. "So are we going to go after this Sasuke kid later?" one guy whispered. "Yeah. I heard he's the only one that survived the murder spree." The other said. These guys were really pissing me off. "Well he can't be that tough. We'll get him when he gets out of his little ninja school. Haha! What a wimp!" he said. I ate my bowl of ramen quick and when they left I followed. The two men stopped on a tree branch just outside of the ninja academy. I waited then saw them swoop down. In front of them was my brother. His raven colored hair shined blue in the light. His eyes were dark and deep, just like they had been years ago. "Hey kid! Fight me!" one man said. My eyes were alert as I watched what would happen next. I swore to myself if they laid one finger on my brother, they were as good as dead. My brother just smiled and said, "Fighting you would be a waist of my time." And with that he started to walk away. "Hey! You can't tell me who to fight!" then he pulled his fingers into a tight fist. That was my sign. I quickly jumped in front of Sasuke and twisted the mans arms behind his back. "I must have heard wrong. I thought I heard him say he didn't want to fight you?" I stated to the man. "Uh…ummm…" I pulled tighter. "Well?" I said. "I… I'm sorry! W-won't happen again!" he stuttered. "Good. Off you go then." And I shooed them away. I turned to Sasuke and smiled, expecting my brother to say thanks, but all I saw was the raw anger in his eyes. "I could've handled things. It was my battle in the first place." Tears started to roll down my face, an all-to-familiar feeling. "But…but..." I managed to squeak out, but he just kept walking. What happened to the brother I used to know? I knew at that moment I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. "How could you do that to your own sister?" I yelled. He stopped turned around, and I knew I said something I should not have said for a long time.

ALRIGHT!

COMMENT OR ELSE I'LL EAT YOUR SNICKERS!O.o


	2. Chapter 2

Kana: Sorry I haven't updated in a LOOOOONG time but I don't have a computer of my own so… yeah

Sasuke: Why can't you just get a computer?

Kana: CUZ I'M A POOR CHILD OK?

Sasuke: Calm down I just asked a simple question

Kana: …fine. Disclaimer time!

**DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) don't own ANYTHING related to Naruto except Kana and…. Some other characters to come so yeah**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Uhh…Surprise? Kinda?**

** "…What? I only have an older brother…" he stated; the look in his eyes was terrible. "You mean Itachi?" I said simply. He was silent then asked, "How do you know my brother? Who are you?" His eyes were questioning.**

** "I told you! I'm your sister! Kana Uchiha." The look in his eyes didn't change. Then he turned around. "And I told you I don't **_**have**_** a sister." With his head tilted down, he started to walk away from me.**_** I won't let him be out of my reach anymore!**_

__**"No… it's true, I am your sister! Mother kept me a secret from the others because, as you know, only boys can carry on the Uchiha name." He stopped but he didn't turn around to face me. "…You know that vent under your bed?" I asked. Still, silence filled the area. "Every time you asked what mother was doing, she said she was cleaning; that was a lie. She was actually talking…to me. I lived in another room, a hidden room that no one, not even wielders of the sharingan could find." Still silent… dreadfully silent.**

** "I kept this to remember mother by… it was her favorite flower bracelet. It was you who made it, am I right?" This time he turned to me, a different look, one of caution crossed his eyes. I took his hand and in it, placed a slightly crumbled flower bracelet. " I know it's a little tattered… but I took care of it the best I could…"**

** My hands were shaking, and my emotions started to get the better of me. He looked at me, then back at the bracelet. "You don't know…how long I've waited…to see you again…" By now the tears I had tried so hard to fight back spilled over. Then, warm arms coiled around me. **

** "Don't…cry…" he said silently. His grip tightened as I picked my limp arms up and returned this wonderful embrace. This warmth I had never felt before…it was the very same warmth I had been searching for, and it was finally here. This lasted for a little while longer, until he finally let go of me. "You need to tell me more. I need to know more. You're the only thing I have left." **

"**Yeah…same here."**

"**So was mother the only one that knew?" he questioned.**

"**Yep, the only one."**

"**So did she tell you about me?"**

** I looked at him and smiled. "Actually, I met you once before. Do you remember that girl who fell out of the tree?" I asked, smirking at the fact that I still remembered it. "No way… that was you?"**

"**Uhuh, I was watching you practice. I got to the end of the branch and it snapped, but luckily someone came just in time." I smiled timidly at the thought. "Yeah I asked you your name then you pinched my arm and ran off." he said, obviously remembering it, too.**

** "I know a lot about you, Sasuke. I asked mother about you all the time." I looked at him with a sheepish smile and he smiled back. "You asked about me?" I smiled brighter. "Yes I did."**

"**What did you ask about?"**

"**Everything. When you would be home from practice or what you would eat because I would want the same thing." I stated. After a few moments of awkward silence, we heard something behind us.**

"**Hey! Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei wants us to train with him!" I looked behind me to see the stupid blonde I bumped into earlier. "Hey it's you!" I yelled. "Huh? Who are you?" He looked questioningly at me. "I'm the girl you nearly knocked over, you stupid fag!" I screamed back at him.**

** Sasuke looked at the boy and gave him an angry look.**

"**Naruto, you baka!"**

"**What? I said I was sorry!"**

** I stood there and watched as they went back and forth arguing. I couldn't help but laugh. "Um, Kana are you alright?" Sasuke asked. I tried to talk over my laughter. "Y-yes it's j-just t-too f-funny!" I laughed out.**

"**So your name's Kana-chan! Nice too-" **

** Before the blonde could say any more, I round-house kicked him and sent him flying. When he landed I gave a bright smile. "You should learn to keep your guard up around people you've just met." And with that I looked to Sasuke and said,**

"**So, **

** What now?"**

**Alright! Review please! Oh and please NO flames. (some people can be so blunt so sometimes it's hurtful TT_TT) I also want to put up a warning. You may think you are seeing incest between the Uchiha siblings (Sasuke and Kana) but it's NOT. Everything will be explained in… the Shippuden Hole in The Wall, the next volume! Lol it's fun doing that :D See ya next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kana: Alright! We're on the 3****rd**** chapter! Woot! Before I get on with the story I would like to thank my viewers for, well, viewing my story (especially XxCharlottexX1, she has been reading since the beginning. Ah… I love that girl ^-^ read her stories or ELSE)**

**Sasuke: Um… should I say the disclaimer then?**

**Kana: Oh! Um, yeah!**

_**Sasuke: Kana does not own Naruto or any of the characters in it except herself**_

**Kana: Ok! Let's get it on!**

"No seriously, what now?" I asked.

"Well _I'm_ training with Kakashi-sensei today."

"Oh! Ooooooh! I want to come! I wanna train! I want in!" I said as I jumped excitedly at the thought. "Um, well Kakashi is really strong and I don't want to see you get hurt." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah! Kakashi-sensei could wipe the floor with you!"

I stared blankly at Naruto, then instantly gave him a dark glare. "_What did you just say…?_" He looked at me funny. "N-nothing! Forget I said anything!" My glare changed back into a happy-go-lucky smile. "Great! Come on, Sasuke. We don't want to be late now do we?"

When we arrived, I found it strange because his sensei was reading a book, but I wouldn't bother to ask.

"So it seems we have a new friend with us." he said, his eyes indicating a smile.

"Yeah and I'm here to train!" I yelled doing a victory punch. "Hm, pretty confident aren't you? How about the bell exercise?" he said, taking a bell out from his pocket. Sasuke looked at me worryingly. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded. "Ok then shall we begin?"

I stepped forward while he explained what I was supposed to do. "Any questions?" I didn't answer. I quickly appeared behind him and kicked him so hard in his side that I sent him flying across the field. I ran after him, and as a reaction he automatically reached for my feet, but it was too late. I flipped right over him and disappeared once again.

"Where is she?" I heard Sasuke say from afar. "Surprise." Kakashi turned around and I grabbed his arm and slammed him straight into the ground. When he opened his eyes I was gone again, but only as far as the middle of the field. "Aren't you coming after me?" I gave him a weird look, then smiled. "Alright, I give up. I can't get those bells for crap. I'm not strong enough yet."

He sighed and walked over to me. "It was a pleasure training with you." I said, extending my hand. He smiled and reached out his, but when he tried to grasp my hand, they slid right past his to the bells.

I held up the bells and smiled. "Haha! I win! The look on your face right now is priceless!" Ok so I couldn't see his face, but if I could have, it would be something like O_O. I extended my neck and waved my hands toward Naruto and Sasuke, who were starring in awe. "I don't know what you were talking about! That was TOO easy!" I walked over to Sasuke and sighed. "Well look what you've done. Now I'm bored. I thought it was going to be more challenging…" Looking up at Sasuke I gave him a hug. "At least you tried."

Sasuke smiled at me, but when I turned my head to look at Naruto, his face was messed up in a way I can't even describe. "Sasuke…why are you guys…HUGGING?" Naruto yelled. A giant grin stretched across my face. I walked over to Naruto and said, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Kana Uchiha, Sasuke's twin sister."

Naruto looked at me, then at Sasuke, then at me. After about five minutes of this he fell to the ground. I looked at Sasuke. "He fainted, Onee-sama!" I stated with the cutest smile in the entire world. He just smirked and walked the other, as I soon followed.

"Where do you live?" I asked him. "It's just around the corner. Only problem is i don't have another bed." He stated, trying to hide his blush. I giggled at that. "Sasuke it's ok to bluch in front of me. We're siblings!" He smiled back at me. When we got to his house my stomache growled at me. "Sasuke, you have any ramen?"

"Yeah, hold on I'll get us some. Just stay in my room until it's done"

I nodded and headed toward his room. I walked in his room and laid on his bed almost automatically. It had been such a long time since I had actually slept on a real bed. So nice and soft, I almost fell asleep but Sasuke walked in on my fantasy of it being a cloud.

"Sorry we ran out of ramen. I don't eat it that much so I don't get too much of it." I looked up at him and smiled. "It's fine. I'm just happy that I have a bed to sleep on. As soon as I said this, it looked as though he was setting up some covers on the floor. I frowned and grabbed his arm while pulling him close to my face. "Sasuke you are _not_ sleeping on the floor. You understand? You're sleeping up here with me!" I stared him in the eyes as he started to blush again.

"Sasuke we're brother and sister! It's ok!" He stayed silent for a moment, then smiled. "You're right. Fine, I will." He climbed over me and got under the covers. I found his hand and locked it with my own. "I'm so glad I found you Sasuke…" I stated, and smiled at him in the dark. "Goodnight, big brother…"

"Goodnight, little sister…"

I gave him a quick kiss on the check and drifted off to sleep,

happily awaiting the next day.

**Kana: Well that's chapter 3 people! Hope you liked it. Review and no flames please. See ya next time!**


End file.
